


Wonderful

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Pegging, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: Elain and Revas try something new, but it makes them remember something very old.





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> So, I talked about doing pegging fic in length with some friends, and a big complaint we agreed on is that too often, pegging comes with powerplay, Femdom or D/s play, as well as other kinks such as humiliation and degradation. That's all fine and good, but sometimes...you just want to read two people making love with a strap-on involved. This pairing was a good one to attempt to create the content I wanted to see, in this regard. It's something they'd both want to try, and they wouldn't necessarily need to have the added kink attached (especially not for their first time trying it).
> 
> This is the end result! It was fun to write, and I hope it's just as enjoyable to read!

Elain had wanted to surprise him.

She loved giving him little gifts; tiny affirmations of her care, her love, her absolute devotion to him. Showing it through her body, her mind, her words...any way she could, she took advantage of. Opportunities to show her affection were harder and harder to come by under the burden of their work, and it became all that much more important that she followed through. All the better if he wasn’t expecting it. 

But tonight...Revas expected it. 

He expected it, because they had discussed it at length, decided on exactly what was needed, planned ahead weeks in advance, and bartered with Nellia to take the children for the evening. It wasn’t ideal, naturally. Elain missed the days when they traveled alone, and they could follow the whims of their bodies with a spontaneity and reckless abandon. Alas, it was just not possible anymore.

Children had changed that, of course. As had their shifting positions, responsibilities, and their new life of partnership. Things were much harder now, but it only made them both fight back that much more to make their relationship strong, to let it blossom into something that would endure everything life could throw at them.

And so he expected it, but it didn’t diminish the looks of anticipation that were painted broadly on his face. He expected it, but it didn’t take away the flutter in her heart at the thought of engaging in something new that they both wanted. He expected it, but it didn’t kill any build-up to this moment. 

If anything, it only made it all the more sweet. 

Elain’s heart swelled as she changed into her accoutrements for the evening, behind a thin linen hanging from a rope in the corner of their room. She kept glancing over the top of her makeshift curtain to watch Revas on their bed, lazily smoking on a pipe of elfroot while he patiently waited for her. He closed his eyes and the thin wisps of smoke floated up to the ceiling of their home, dissipating once it absorbed into the rafters that held their roof aloft. He looked radiant under the low firelight of their small hearth; all golden and warm, honey ready to be licked from the comb.

Time slowed in that moment too, as if it wanted to let her have this quietness, this peace. Like the fingers of a long forgotten god reaching out to create a tiny sanctuary for them to get lost in each other in. It warmed Elain as much as the hearth warmed the room. It made her think everything they had done was worthwhile, even when it hurt. 

Especially when it hurt.

She finished assembling the look she had spent weeks preparing for, pulled back the linen that shielded her, and it drew his attention towards her. To her nakedness, to her hair cascading down her shoulders and back, and most importantly... to the instrument she had carefully considered, planned, and patiently commissioned. 

The instrument itself was the center of the story she wanted to tell tonight. It came from an Orlesian transplant in Wycome, who specialized in creating _intimate tools._ On a visit to Wycome’s Union, this particular merchant caught Elain’s eye, and after deliberation, she offered a hefty sum (and assurances of discretion) for him to make her something that had lived in her and Revas’ fantasies for far too long. 

Tonight, it was a fantasy become real. 

The central piece was shaped in reinforced glass, molded to represent a hardened cock; though it was far more elegant, in her opinion, with its gentle curve and slender form that was as smooth and sturdy as glass weathered in the sea. Not as large as one would expect, but comfort trumped size in circumstances like this. 

It was held at her pubis by a soft, durable doeskin leather harness that cinched around her waist and thighs. Hidden along the band of leather that settled on her slit was another layer of leather with polished-steel beads sewn in between. They hit her in places that she knew would stimulate her, measured with a surprising perfection, and she couldn’t be more pleased with how the whole apparatus had turned out. 

It was comfortable and flattering, made to her exact specifications, and somehow, made her feel as if she had conquered the world. Truly, a work of art. She could only hope Revas was just as excited for what this tool could bring as she was.

His wide-eyes and mouth left slightly agape said all she needed to know about how it looked to him. Elain still wanted to hear it.

“Well?” she asked huskily as she approached him at the bed. With a premeditated grace, she took the elfroot pipe from his hand and inhaled deeply. It filled her lungs, burning only for a heartbeat before a sense of joyful calm began to flow through her. She let out the breath she held once she felt its effects warm her, and the smoke that billowed out rose to meet the ceiling. “What do you think?”

Revas sat up in the bed and took the pipe from her hand, then gently laid it in a clay dish on top a small chest on the floor that held all their other...toys.

“I think you’re Sylaise reborn,” he murmured as he stood up and took her jaw between his hands. 

His mouth found hers quickly, and it became all too clear that these weeks had been full of expectation for him. She could read it in the tenderness in his lips, in the way his tongue slowly found its way inside her mouth, in the way his body shifted restlessly when she opened herself up to let him in. He was an open book, and their kiss languished on a particularly tantalizing passage. 

His hands slid down her face, then her neck, then onto her shoulders, where he grazed his fingertips over her, making goosebumps form on her vulnerable skin. Elain reciprocated his motions with her own; her left arm wrapped around his neck and her fingers stroked his ear, while her right hand reached his back and dug its nails in there. Touching and being touched, as simple as it was, was exactly what she wanted in that moment. 

Their lips did not part either, and all around her, the world melted away to nothingness. How easy it was to get lost in the way he tasted, and how easy it was to forget all her troubles with his skin under her fingertips. How beautiful he was, how utterly delicious. How much she wanted him, desired him, wished to explore everything with him. Her nails dug into his skin harder, and she pressed her waist against his in need.

She was intrigued to find the sensation of her toy gliding up the outline of his already-hardening cock through his pants as she did. The beads nestled inside the leather slid along with her, and she was struck with a wholly new sensation. 

_Perhaps there would be little surprises in store for us after all_ , she thought to herself, then swayed her hips deliberately to thrust her own cock upwards against his. 

“Elain,” he moaned into her mouth at her motions, as if her name were sacred. By all of the gods, she would swear it was when he said it like that. 

“Do you like that?” she asked him earnestly. She did not intend to move quicker than he was ready, but he nodded his head vigorously, his nose and lips brushing hers as he did.

“Yes.”

Elain pulled her hands down his back, letting her nails follow the curves on his body; his graceful spine; the muscles that flexed when he gripped her tighter; the abruptness of his hips dipping down into his pubis. It was a descriptive landscape in their story, and her nails ate the luscious slopes and valleys up greedily, while her mouth sought his neck with that same insatiability. He leaned his head back and groaned. 

“You taste so sweet,” she whispered lustfully into his skin while her hands fell lower and lower. They reached the junction of his ass, and she cupped it firmly. A new moan escaped him, only making her squeeze tighter. 

“Just like sugar,” she ran her tongue up the length of his neck. 

Her fingers crept into the nooks between his legs to hold him in place, then so, so slowly, she began to grind her toy against his hardness. Her hips climbed carefully, then fell again, rubbing her cock with his, and the noises he made were the purest song that ever graced her ears. It was all lilted and breathy, and she could feel it from deep in his chest. How utterly agonizing it was to hear and to know it was all for her. 

“No, not like sugar,” she confessed to him once she found her rhythm in her gentle grinding. It made his face turn pink with his desire, and she felt her own body sweltering under the heat of their closeness. “Warmer. Wetter.” Hot, wet kisses fell on his shoulders, then she bit at his clavicle that was jutting out so promisingly. “More like honey.”

“Honey…” he repeated in a daze, his eyes already closed and his hands lost in her hair; her back; anywhere he could touch.

“Mmmm,” Elain moaned sweetly. “My honey.” 

She raised on of her legs and set her foot on the edge of their down-stuffed mattress to steady herself; then, once anchored, she focused on making her strokes longer, touching the tip of her cock to the base of his, then climbing the summit with measured care. 

Revas looked down between them as she shifted her movements, and his mouth fell open with a gasp at the show she performed for him. 

“Do you like watching this?” she dug her fingers into the flesh of his ass harder as she asked. 

“Yes,” he breathed deeply as he answered. “Does it feel good for you?”

Elain smiled, then slowed her motions, only long enough to take one of her hands and find one of his, then guided it to the space between them. “Touch me.”

He slipped his fingers under the leather harness, grazed his fingertips against her slit swiftly, then pulled them back out. Touching his index finger and thumb together, he rubbed the arousal he found therein between them. “You like it.”

She nodded, “I love it. You look so sweet--”

A kiss interrupted her, but she didn’t mind in the slightest. She could kiss him for days and still wish she had more time. So she indulged herself, and let her desire guide her. Deep, intense kisses, full of tongues and teeth, tempered by slow, torturous grinding. They stood for what seemed like forever, their hips working in unison, their mouths working in unison, like some secret dance only initiates to Sylaise could see. It was full of fire, and they both loved being burned. 

“Let me finish undressing,” he finally broke the trance they had worked themselves into, but with labored breath and only long enough to let the words out. Neither of them truly wanted to escape the tide of her hips flowing like water on to his shores, not while it all felt so new. 

But there were still lands to discover, new seas to explore, and she was so very eager to taste his sweetness along the way. Elain released her grip on him and quickly unlaced his pants, slipped her fingertips on the side of his hips, and slid them down until the hit the floor. There were no more walls separating their discoveries now. 

And Revas was more than ready to explore. 

He let his mouth wander over her now, nipping and sucking on sensitive parts of her as he moved around; her neck, her shoulders, her clavicle. He only slowed when he reached her breasts, where he decided to set his focus on. His tongue circled around her nipple, making her shiver in anticipation, and when his mouth wrapped around it, Elain gave a deep moan. 

She placed her hands gently on the back of his head, “Mmhmm, yes.”

He laughed at her eagerness but quickly resumed his work, twirling the tip of his tongue around the center of her nipple. She shut her eyes, letting herself get lost in the bliss of him flicking that same spot until it grew into a hard little bud, then let herself gasp and groan when his hand found its way to her other breast, where it squeezed and massaged her as only someone intimately aware of what she liked could do. 

And he always managed to do it quite well. Taking her nipple between his teeth and continuing to flick it with the very tip of his tongue, while his fingers squeezed and pinched the other one not receiving the gift of his mouth...it was enough to make her arch her back towards him and forget their intentions for the evening. But Revas did not forget, and when he felt she was sufficiently worked over, he moved downwards, this time placing tender kisses on her stomach and hips as he kneeled in front of her.

When the kisses began to tickle, with loose strands of his hair brushing against her sensitive skin, she giggled fetchingly and wiggled her hips to relieve herself from his little tortures. 

“Something funny, Peach?” he asked cheekily before he nipped at the top of her thighs. 

“Your hair,” she loosened the leather tie holding it up as she replied. Once undone, the strands fell like golden waves from his head. “It looks like honey too.”

“Does it?” he pressed his face to her inner thighs now and sucked on her skin there. Her toes nearly curled at the thrill of it. 

“It does. And what a pretty halo it makes over your face,” she said, and he drew his attention away from her thighs and stared up at her face. The looks he gave her now were full of love and lust, and all too tempting to her. She cradled his chin in her hand as a reward for both of them. “You are _beautiful._ ”

Elain ran her thumb over his lip tenderly, but his mouth wrapped around it, and his tongue explored the pad of it. His eyes fluttered shut at the tease, and she felt a throbbing between her legs at the sight of it. Her lips parted in expectation. 

“Do that with my toy,” she whispered to him, and the request made him let go of her thumb. 

 

“Really? I don’t think you’ll get too much out of it,” he said incredulously, but she was determined. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she sidestepped him, then sat on their bed behind him. She leaned back on her hands so she could see all of him. 

“You sure?” he was smiling now, obviously tickled by the request, and turned to face her. 

“Yes.”

“I don’t think I know how.”

Elain returned his smile, but bit her lip in doing so, “Just try to do what you like me to do.”

“Hmm,” he hummed before placing soft kisses on her hips. “Like this?”

Her grin widened, “Yes.”

“And this?” he dipped his mouth to the base of her cock and placed more kisses there. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled it away from his face. The need to see this made her pulse pound in her ears. 

“Yes…”

“I like this too,” he said before running his tongue along the base, then following the length of it to the tip, very, very slowly. Once there, he flicked the tip with his tongue once, then wrapped his lips around it. He played with it so thoughtfully, letting that tip sit in his mouth while he sucked gently on it, before pulling back and flicking it with his tongue again.

Elain let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Don’t stop,” she said quietly.

Revas looked up at her now when he let his mouth take in the tip again, but this time, he did not pull back. Instead, he watched her as he took more of her toy in, slowly moving his head down with his mouth to take her all in. Her heart seemed to stop as she watched the cock disappear in his mouth, but the rest of her body certainly didn’t. The throbbing between her legs became a deep, persistent want that she knew would not go unanswered for long. 

“You make it look so good,” she purred, and his eyes fluttered again. Gods, he’d end her if he kept on with that. 

And he kept on. He kept taking in more, bobbing his head further down, then pulling back up again slowly, alternating between closing his eyes as he got lost in the motions and opening them to watch her reactions to his work. When he saw her cheeks burning and heard the pitiful moans she was letting out, he reached up and grabbed onto her breast again, roughly stroking her in rhythm with his rise and fall on her cock. 

She found her hips moving along with him, rising up to meet him, desperately seeking some relief she couldn’t quite grasp. The movements caused some friction with the steel beads against her clit, but maddeningly, not enough to build beyond a tormenting tease. Still, she enjoyed watching this immensely, so much so that she wasn’t in a rush to see it end, and tangled her fist into his hair to guide him further. 

“Do you like that?” she asked him breathlessly. “Do you like taking me in your mouth like that?”

Revas locked her eyes and slowly lifted his head up from his work. When he let the cock fall from his mouth with a _pop_ of suction, she moaned shamelessly. 

“I do,” he gave his own moan in response and climbed up her body, leaving a trail of bites along the way. It was his turn to show her the depth of his desire, and taking her hand in his, he led her downwards towards his cock. He furrowed his brow and gasped when she wrapped her fingers around its hardness. “See?” 

Elain used her free hand to press on his shoulder and guide him onto his back on the bed. She leaned over him, ghosting her lips over his as she stroked his cock with her hand; and unable to stop herself, she began to grind her cock on his stomach, generating some of the beautiful friction to build herself up to a peak. 

“Ah, fuck,” he said between clenched teeth before throwing his hand behind her head and pulling her down to kiss him. She met his lips feverishly, all too eager to lick him up, and he seemed all too eager to let her have her way. 

But when their kiss broke and the palm of her hand grew sticky from his precum, Elain had reached her breaking point. 

“Are you ready?” she asked more desperately than she intended, but it was hard to hide how much she wanted this. 

“Yeah,” his answer was quick, confident. His arm reached out to the chest next to the bed and pulled up with it a flask of oil. He handed it off to her immediately and she sat up on her knees to prepare them both. 

Elain pulled the cork stopper off the flask and poured some of the liquid grace into her hand. It was runnier than she remembered, and it dripped down her arms and onto his stomach. Never one to waste an opportunity, she slid her cock in the oil that had pooled and watched with utter delight as Revas sucked in a deep breath and dug his fingers in the mattress of their bed. 

But she had work to do, and she had let herself get distracted in her own wants for long enough. Taking more oil from the flask, she added more to her toy, covering it from tip to base; once she was sure it was sufficiently prepare, she poured more oil into her hands, then slipped her fingers downwards. Down his cock, underneath the base of it, twirled around his perineum, then finally, slid carefully into his ass. 

“Gods,” he moaned loudly, and her pulse quickened at the sound. 

With just her index and middle finger, she worked her way in and out of him, warming him up, curling them upwards to stimulate that soft spot in him that made his hips rise without his acting upon them. Tonight was no different, and his body melted into her fingers as easily as wax to a flame. 

Once she felt he was warmed enough, Elain pulled her fingers out of him gently, then nudged at that same entrance with her toy. His legs parted for her, his muscles seemed to strain, and he bit his lip in anticipation.

Carefully, oh so carefully...she pressed her cock inside of him. It surprised her how little resistance there was and how easily the tip of her toy slipped in with just a bit of pressure. He gasped loudly when it passed that precipice though, and she stopped herself from moving forward. 

“Are you alright, ma lath?” she asked him quietly. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s just…” he squinted his eyes shut, then let out a slow breath of air. “I just need to get used to it.”

“I’ll sit still like this, then, “ she assured him. “When you’re ready, I can start again.”

Revas nodded his understanding, but there seemed to be a tension coiling up in him now. The tendons in his neck strained, and he clenched and unclenched his fists. She was concerned she had went too fast already, and a wave of a disappointment washed over her. 

“I’m sorry, Revas,” she pulled out of him slowly, careful not to impede their experiment further. “Do you think more oil would help?”

He nodded again, “Yeah. Let’s try that.”

She took the flask of oil again, pouring more on her toy and even more on him. It was clear he was becoming nervous though, and she’d hate to have ruined his experience with her eagerness. In an effort to rectify the situation, she wrapped one of her hands around his cock and began to stroke it softly, while using her thumb to draw circles under the head. He hummed a moan of approval for it, and some of the tension his body was holding seemed to loosen and leave him. 

“I’m going to try again, is that okay?” she asked him, and he nodded once more, giving her permission to continue. 

She went in as carefully as she had before, but this time, she barely put any pressure on her toy to move through his entrance. Instead, she let it sit there, nudging him briefly, before pulling back away and waiting. Then, she carefully nudged him again, before pulling back once more. She repeated it several times, hoping that this would help more than her previous try. Her hand never stopped its slow torment of his hardness either, and after a few moments of this teasing, the remnants of his discomfort had disappeared entirely. 

When she could see his eagerness returning in the way his breath grew deeper and his cheeks grew redder, she finally applied a little more pressure. Not as much as before, and only enough to fit the very top of tip of her toy inside him. 

“Oh,” he sucked in air between clenched teeth. Her heart dropped.

“Is it too much?” she immediately wanted to pull away and put this behind them, but his hand reached out and grasped onto her hip. 

“No,” he shook his head. “No, it feels really good.”

She sighed in relief, “Good. Do you want more?”

This time, he positioned his waist below her to give himself leverage, then put the pressure on himself. Slowly, he guided her toy inside himself, and Elain held her breath as she watched. He took in the whole tip, but this time, there was no tension, no discomfort. Instead, he groaned as it passed the threshold. A kind of groan that she recognized, and one that would always send a shiver down her spine. 

“You did want more,” she cooed to him, then finally allowed herself to give a gentle thrust into him. He groaned again and rolled his head back and forth. “Hmmm.”

Elain pulled her waist back slightly, then thrust into him again, not giving him any more than he had already taken. His fingers dug into her hips, his nails clawing into her skin, and the red blush from his face began to creep down his chest. She smiled to herself, then began a steady rhythm of thrusts, each one going just the slightest bit deeper than before. 

It wasn’t long before she had buried half the shaft of her cock inside him. 

“Oh gods,” he moaned loudly at her ministrations. “That feels so good.”

It did feel good. She fucked him slowly, with shallow, soft thrusts, and the friction of the movement slid the steel beads sewn into her harness back and forth against her clit. It wasn’t intense, but rather, a slow, sensual build; a small drip instead a downpour. But it felt so, so right. 

Once she was sure he was comfortable, Elain let herself get lost in the sensation of it all. The feeling of the friction against her soaking wet slit, the sight of her toy going deeper inside of him with every soft thrust of her waist, the sounds of his pleasure and his inability to contain it, the feel of her own skin starting to sheen with sweat...it was utterly decadent. 

She let her hands climb up her body and closed her eyes for only a minute, just so she could lose herself in the fantasy. His hands followed hers too, up her hips, to her chest, then back down again to reach around to her ass. 

Her eyes popped back open when he gave the flesh there a hard smack. She saw his mouth hanging open, his eyes staring intensely, his shoulders lifting off their bed to reach deeper in her. Or...to pull her deeper into him. 

He used his position and grasp on her to move her hips faster, to push her further. She obeyed his wants blindly, her arousal clouding her better judgment, and though her thrusts remained shallow, she rapidly rolled her hips to fuck him harder. 

“You look so fucking good,” he said hoarsely as he watched her body get all too comfortable with penetrating him. 

She leaned down over him, pressing her chest to his, grazing her lips against his, before laying her soft mouth on his, “And you look amazing. So much like honey.”

And just like that, their tempo changed. His grip on her loosened, and her thrusts slowed down until they stopped. They spent a moment enjoying the warmth of their bodies against each other, their lips finding each other, rediscovering the closeness they so often neglected now. It was as if a spark was ignited, and they simply melted into each other. Elain didn’t know where she ended and he began, and she didn’t think she ever wanted to know. 

“My honey, my honey,” she whispered to him, before her tongue curled around his in heated absolution. If he wanted to say anything in return, he would have to do so without words. She never wanted this kiss to end. 

He didn’t seem eager to end it either, and his nails grazed the skin up and down her spine lazily. It made her body nearly shake in its want, and the heat between her thighs could only be denied so long. Without breaking their kiss, she moved one of her hands so his waist to anchor herself. Then, while still pouring her lust into him through her mouth, she thrust into him again. This time it was deeper, her pubic mound flush to his, and he moaned into their kiss at the development. 

There truly was no distinction between their needs then, and they ground their bodies together for what seemed like hours. Perhaps it had been hours. Both of them were sticky with sweat, their hair clinging to each other like seaweed on a rocky shore, and their breaths were deep and labored. It had all become liminal for awhile, but the intense throbbing that would not leave her now reminded her that there would be an end. 

Everything had to end sometimes.

Her body was building itself up to a peak, despite her slow, deliberate movements. Even if she wanted to delay it, she would not be able to much longer. 

“Revas…” she added another layer to the spell with a breathy moan. “I can’t…”

“Shhhh,” he quieted her, then opened his mouth fully over hers. 

He reached the depths of her soul with that kiss. All the words of love, of trust, of devotion...none of them could match his taste. He truly was her honey, and she wanted to suck her fingers dry of every last drop of his beauty. 

Her whole body throbbed and pulsed with her arousal, and the heat of release coursed through her veins like blood. The approach nearly took her breath away, and her limbs tingled. Her fingers cupped his face. Then they got tangled in his hair. Then they dug into the mattress behind his head. Her body could not still for the tension that wound and wound up in her…

“I’m going to..” she gasped, but by the time the words left her mouth, it poured through her. The heat in her veins turned molten, burning her from the tips of her ears to the tips of her toes, and she cried out desperately when it rushed through her body. 

Revas held her tightly as the orgasm worked its way throughout her, leaving her back arched, her eyes clenched shut, her thighs trembling. He kissed and sucked on her neck, making the aftershocks of it all the more intense, and it seemed to her pulse would never find peace inside of her again. It beat like a heartbeat, so loudly she could hear it within herself, and when it at last released her, she had felt as if she had spent two days hunting the elusive prey that was her husband, only to finally win the fight. 

“I love you,” she muttered adoringly. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you,” he confessed into her mouth, and the cycle began again. His tongue soothed her exhaustion, and his lips reminded her of all the beautiful things he offered. 

She began to grind her hips again, and everything about him spurred her on. His entire being encouraged her, and she wanted nothing more than to see him receive the same beautiful end that she reached. 

He seemed to want the same. His hand slid between their bodies to his cock, and she felt him stroking himself from under her belly. The thought of him spilling himself between them thrilled her, tantalized her, and with new determination, she laid her hand on his hip and lifted his thigh to her waist. 

The new angle made him suck in a deep breath, “You’re incredible. Gods, you’re so incredible.”

His nose brushed hers when he said it, and his lips ghosted against hers while she made love to him. He wrapped his leg around her, and she became lost once more in his body. How she wished it was always like this. How she wished they could stay like this. 

But his stroking became faster, harder. His breaths grew even more labored, and he bit at her lips instead of kissing them. He sought the same release she had found, and it coiled up in him like a serpent, ready to strike out at any moment. She felt it. Felt it almost as acutely as if she had reached her hands inside his body and cradled his lust in them. 

When his tension built to a boiling point, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth against his forcefully. She met his passion with her own in equal parts, and she rushed her hips against him, filling him with her cock as he coaxed his own. The room disappeared and their home blurred around them. There was only them, only their kiss, only their bodies, and only the end they both hated to see but frantically sought all the same. 

Revas said her name when he came. He said her name and the hot, fluid evidence of his pleasure pooled between them, and his face spoke volumes. A story of a love that built and built, until they could do nothing but melt into each other when it would burn down the world around them. His orgasm was as sweet as hers to Elain, and did nothing to quell the profound tenderness that their evening had conjured. If anything, it only made her want to explore it deeper, to seek out the limits of love and what pleasure it could bring them. 

She would pray that it was limitless, in the end. 

After his breath began to stabilize and he could open his eyes again, Elain carefully slipped herself out of him, mindful not to hurt him, and crawled out of their bed to release herself of her harness. She released the straps that held her toy securely inside, and placed the whole thing, cock and all, on the chest next to the long forgotten elfroot pipe. She quickly relit the pipe and took it back to the bed with her. 

When she arrived, Revas pulled her to him, encasing her in his arms, laying adoring kisses on the top of her head. She snuggled against him and inhaled on their pipe.

“Well?” he asked her before reaching over and taking the pipe from her. “How was it?”

She giggled at his question and watched him smoke the pipe, “I quite liked it. What about you?”

Revas laughed too, coughing a bit as he did, with puffs of smoke coming out with it. 

“Fucking amazing.”

“Mmmm,” she buried her head in the crook of his neck. “Well worth all the effort, I think.”

“Yeah,” he answered distantly. 

Elain twirled the tip of her finger on the knob at his throat and hummed her approval when his free hand slid up and down her arm. 

“I had grand ideas about what it would feel like, you know.”

Revas’ eyebrows rose in response, “Oh yeah?”

She nodded as he leaned over to put the pipe back on the chest next to the bed, “Yes. I thought that after going through all this trouble, we’d spend the entire night awake, going at it like rabbits until there was nothing left for us to do. But I find myself here next to you, and all I want to do is sleep. Isn’t that strange?”

He gave a deep chuckle, “Not really. The clan and Heliwr are running us ragged. Sleep sounds good.”

“It’s not just that. I feel like I should be upset that I can’t ravage you until the sunrises, but I can’t seem to find it in me. I’m just...content to be here with you. Just laying here in bed with you, feeling you next to me. Warming me. Comforting me. It feels like it’s enough, even if it’s not what we’ve always done when it comes to intimacy.”

His fingers crawled up her shoulder and found her jaw, where he began to caress her gently. 

“It’s even more than enough,” she continued. “It’s everything, isn’t it? I don’t need to make love all night to feel loved. Just being here with you does it.”

Revas cupped her jaw and looked on her longingly as she spoke, and it melted her heart. 

“We’ve come a long way,” she finished. “Maybe it’s not strange, but it is wonderful.”

“It is,” he whispered. They kissed again, this time softly, with no intention of it being anything more than an expression of love before they fell asleep in each others’ arms. 

And it was wonderful. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Revas belongs to my frut @drathe. <3


End file.
